Every Song A Memory
by greeneyes82888
Summary: Different songs that I think capture certain aspects of the relationship between Edward and Winry. Contains songs for Conqueror of Shambala, the manga/Brotherhood, and maybe some AU just to spice things up a bit. I suck at summaries. Enjoy! Rated M mostly for Ed's mouth, but also for possible adult situations.
1. Come Wake Me Up

_Hello! Thank you for choosing to read this! This is my first fan fiction, so please be helpful with your reviews. I won't hold you up, so I'll get through the boring disclaimers and let you get to it. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters therein. I also do not own the song in this chapter.__  
_

_This chapter is set after the events of Conqueror of Shambala._

**_Come Wake Me_****_ Up_**_ by Rascal Flatts_

Winry sat on her bed, gazing blankly at the bottle of whiskey in her hand, the last dying rays of sunlight coming through her window. Normally, a few big gulps of the spirit was all it took to get him off of her mind, but tonight it was proving more difficult to banish him. He and his little brother had both been gone for five years now, and while she missed them both, her feelings for Edward Elric were vastly different than what she felt for Alphonse. God, how she missed that idiot. So, every year on the anniversary of the day they traveled to the other side of the gate, she drank heavily, trying to silence the screaming of her soul.

It was easy to be mad at him for leaving her again on any other day, the emotion momentarily pushing her other feelings for him aside, but right now she was too exhausted to fight, having thrown herself into her work to try and forget what today was. So instead, as she did every year when the alcohol didn't work, she let her memories of him sink in, the pain coming back one-hundred fold, cutting open the emotional scars to bleed anew. Her tears flowed as she remembered their last real moment together, her own body leaning over his leg and arm as she attached new, updated limbs into their ports, sharing a short and fast conversation with her patient. She could remember his voice so clearly, too clearly, in fact, that she turned up the radio in an effort to drown out his voice, an effort that was wasted.

His voice broke her harder than the memory of him, and she could hear his gentle voice telling her to please put down the bottle, that he wasn't worth the anguish she was putting herself through, so she set it down and put her head in her hands, rocking back and forth. She tried to imagine what and how he was doing right now. Probably laying in a cozy bed dreaming of alchemy, a girl in the bed with him and Alphonse down the hall. But, where ever he was or what he was doing, she was certain she wasn't on his mind at all. All she wanted right now was for both of them to come running up the hill to her house, Alphonse left in the dust as his older brother raced ahead to hold her.

And despite what her grandmother, neighbors, and people in town told her, the whole "time heals everything" saying was complete bullshit. It wasn't healing anything.

_I know that you can't hear me, but Ed, I need you to save me tonight._

Winry laid down, pulling his red coat that the military had given her as his next of kin up to her chin, burying her nose into the fabric and inhaling deeply. She had worked hard to keep it smelling like him, washing it in the same detergent and lightly spraying it with a bottle of cologne she had bought for him one year. She laid in the flames of her grief, hoping and praying that she was dreaming and that he would be home in the morning. She closed her eyes tightly, clutching the coat closer to her body, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Please, come wake me up._

* * *

_Well, what'd you think? Not too horrible, right? Please review and let me know what you think!_

_A/N: I'm doing some editing/tweaking to most of the chapters._


	2. The Very Thought of You

_Here's song number two! Enjoy! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or "_The Very Thought of You". _That honor goes to the wonderful VA who provides Ed's voice in the English dubs.__  
_

_**The Very Thought of**__** You**__ by Vic Mignogna  
_

All it ever took now was a thought of her and the young alchemist could be reduced to a useless of puddle of flesh and metal. Sure, when he was with Alphonse or that damn Colonel Bastard he tried not to show any reaction to any mention of her name, but his attempts at nonchalance were betrayed by an aversion of the eyes, a light pink stain to his cheeks, or sometimes an outright, albeit forceful, denial. And those were just the reactions that those around him could witness. But when he was alone, the thought of seeing her was enough to make him smile. Hell, sometimes he even thought about smashing his auto-mail just so he go home to see her, even though that would mean being greeted with her ever handy wrench, but he wasn't that much of an asshole.

With the smile came the increase in his heart rate, the muscle trying to seemingly jump right out of his throat. Somehow, without ever even trying, she managed to take him back to a much simpler time where he wasn't in the military and Tricia Elric was still alive, and she made him forget, even if only for just a few seconds, that it was now up to him to save the country. When she smiled at him, her eyes twinkling like sapphires in the sunlight, his knees would grow weak and his throat would dry up. No wonder he had a difficult time confessing his feelings for her. Whenever he tried, his big mouth usually screwed it up for him, getting him into massive amounts of trouble.

If he thought about her, especially when he was completely alone, he still had her for company. The scientist in him reasoned that everything he felt when he thought of her were all signs of love, a feeling towards his mechanic that he couldn't even talk about, much less think about consciously. But, if that were true, then the only thing he could really hope for was that she would one day feel the same for him. But, knowing his luck, it might as well be another pipe dream, like finding another way to make the Philosopher's Stone. Even so, he wouldn't give up.

Not on saving the country, getting his and his brother's original bodies back, or the idea that one day he and his pretty blond mechanic could be together.

* * *

_Whew, number two down! Ed might be a little OC, but I hope it worked for everyone. As always, please review!_


	3. Kissed You Goodnight

_Song three coming up! You guys know the drill by now. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or _"Kissed You Goodnight"_. Enjoy!_

_**Kissed You**__** Goodnight**__ by Gloriana_

The night had gone wonderfully. They had gone to town to see a movie at the new theater that had opened a few weeks prior and they had both been enthralled. The walk home had been filled with a companionable silence, no words needing to be spoken between the two. What more could be said about your life when you shared a home with your date, your best friend since you were both in diapers? They both walked up the stairs of the old house quietly, being careful not to wake Pinako or Alphonse.

"Damn." Edward muttered, having pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. "Midnight. I hope they didn't wait up too long."

"Probably not." Winry replied as she unlocked the door and opened it, both teenagers walking in and hanging up their coats. "They both probably went to bed around ten-thirty."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Ed. Thank you for taking me out."

The smile she gave him was breathtaking, her blue eyes seeming to light up the room.

"No problem." he mumbled in reply as they walked up the stairs to their rooms. "It was fun."

Her smile turned bashful as a blush stained her cheeks, causing the young man's throat to go dry.

_OK, the date went well. Now seal the deal. Kiss her._

Winry felt Edward's gaze on her and she looked at him, her eyes widening when she got a good look at him. His golden gaze was molten, causing a pleasant heat to settle in her stomach as she hesitantly took a step closer to him, her heart racing.

_She wants it, man! Kiss her! Pin her against a wall! Just do something!_

Edward watched with a sense of fear as Winry's eyes half closed and she slowly raised onto her tiptoes. Yeah, he wanted to kiss her, but this was a huge step in their relationship. What if he sucked? She would hate him forever! So he did the only logical thing he could think of; he panicked.

"Goodnight, Winry!" he almost yelled, turning to his right and heading to his room, barely hearing her say "goodnight" in return.

Winry went into her room closed the door and fell against it, sliding down to sit on the floor.

_Why wouldn't he kiss me? Does he not like me? Is it someone else? I bet it's Nelly, the slut._

She didn't know how she would handle it if he was interested in someone else. She'd already danced herself over the edge, free falling into the sea of her own emotions and feeling those waves begin to crush her in their powerful grip.

_Please don't go to bed_, she prayed as tears silently streamed down her face.

_Way to be an idiot, Ed._

He had been an idiot. But he couldn't kiss her without losing control and doing something that Winry might regret later.

_Be a man and go kiss her, dammit!_

Before he could think better of it, he turned around just inside his bedroom door and strode with a new found resolve back to Winry's bedroom door, but before he could even raise his hand to knock, Winry turned the doorknob and almost flung the door open, her eyes wide with shock, tears glittering on her cheeks and eye lashes.

_Fuck it._

"Ed?"

He stepped forward and sank his hands into the beautiful, soft hair at the base of her skull as he captured her mouth with an almost hungry urgency. Winry wrapped her arms around his lean waist as the kiss turned more gentle and sweet, Edward's hands untangling themselves from her hair to caress her face and brush his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping her tears away. They broke apart after a few moments, idiotic grins on both of their faces. Gathering her courage, Winry opened her eyes and spoke.

"You wanna take this into my room?"

Winry took his hand into hers as his face took on a look of shock, the mechanic leading him into her room and shutting the door.

Oh yeah. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

_So this one was a little longer than the last two, but hopefully it turned out well. As always, please review!_


	4. Tonight I Wanna Cry

_Hello, again! Time for number four! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any character mentioned in this particular piece, nor do I own _"Tonight I Wanna Cry"_. Enjoy!_

_**Tonight I Wanna**** Cry** by Keith Urban_

He sat in the flat alone, a bottle of gin and an empty glass in front of him on the table, a radio playing softly in the background. He'd been alone a lot lately since Alphonse and Noah had become closer and gone out on the town every night for the last week. The room was dark, car headlights randomly and briefly casting light into the room. He only got this bad when he thought of her, about every possibility of what they could have had together, and with every scenario he took a drink, hoping to numb the pain. He was good and drunk when "I'll Be Seeing You" began to play softly on the radio.

The song was in stark contrast to how he felt right now, causing him to take another drink. He and Alphonse had been working tirelessly to find a way back home with no success so far. Now he wasn't so sure when he would see his sweetheart- a term Noah continually used to describe his mechanic that he had begun to enjoy the sound of- or if he would ever again be able to smell the scent of grease and lilac on her skin. Against his will, his mind conjured an image of her hunched over a new auto-mail leg, a beautiful golden eyed toddler running into the room followed by a slightly older version of himself. A small tear formed in the corner of his eye at the image before he wiped it away.

He'd always prided himself in his strength and self-control and he'd never been one to show his weaker emotions, always trying to keep them in check. But now he was drunk enough to drop his defenses and let every repressed emotion rip through him, the sting of new tears burning his eyes as every wall he had built in his life crumbled away.

_Fuck my pride. Just for tonight, I want to cry._

Taking one last drink, Edward laid his head down on his folded arms and allowed the long overdue tears for his loss, the first tears he'd cried since he had bonded his brother's soul to that suit of armor, to fall like the rain that was beginning to come down outside of the window.

* * *

_Well, how'd you like it? I know that we never really see any kind of relationship between Al or Noah after they arrive on the other side of the Gate, nor do they mention if they tried to find a way back home, but I like to think that Al would eventually developed feelings for Noah and that the boys would have exhausted every single option to get back to their friends in Amestris._

_ So as always, please review!_


	5. Home

_So here's number five. As usual, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or _"Home"_.  
_

_**Home**_ _by Chris Daughtry_

He would never be able to accurately describe his emotions as the yellow house on the hill came into view. The only one he could completely identify was relief. Their journey was finally over and they were finally coming home. And even as they walked closer to the house, the distance seemed to increase, like fate was trying to screw with them one last time and keep the two young men away from the ones who made them feel like they belonged somewhere. Edward's heart sped up as they drew nearer, an offhand comment from Alphonse bringing the pretty blond woman waiting on them into his mind and causing him to halt. No matter how wrongly he had treated her, shoved her away to keep her safe, or smashed her precious auto-mail, she always gave him another shot to make everything right, even though he never felt worthy of it. And as she walked out of her house onto the porch upon hearing her dog raising hell at their approach, his mouth went dry as a smile spread across his face. He even laughed as she flew at him and his brother, tackling them both to the ground and embracing them.

"You dummies! Welcome home!" she had said through the happy tears he had promised to cause.

_Home. We're finally home where we belong._

And as he looked into her eyes, he realized that the love he saw shining there only for him could be just enough to reason to never leave home again.

* * *

_I've always loved this song and thought it described how he might feel about coming back home. So as always, please review and tell me what you thought of it!_


	6. Crazy Girl

_Number six coming up! As usual, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or _"Crazy Girl"_. Enjoy!_

**_Crazy__ Girl_**_ by Eli Young Band_

Well, now he'd gone and done it.

They had gotten into another argument over something very trivial, now that he thought about it, which had managed to escalate into an even larger fight and in a fit of barely restrained anger, he had stormed out of the house, causing his new bride to cry. He didn't know why he did it, but tonight he felt the need to walk away and let them both cool off before more things were yelled in anger and hurt the other party.

When he walked back in a few minutes later, she was sitting in a chair at the table with her head on her arms, sniffling. As Edward walked closer, Winry looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"What? You got anything else to say?" she asked defiantly.

For an answer, he simply knelt in front of her and hugged her around her waist, his head resting on her chest.

"You crazy girl. You know I love you and there is no way in hell I'm going to walk out that door and never come back. I know for most of our lives all I've done is be a massive idiot, but the smartest thing I've done is be with you."

"You promise you'll never leave me?" she asked, wiping her tears away.

"I promise."

"Good." she replied quietly, a slight smile on her lips.

"Have I told you recently that I love you like crazy?"

"Not in the last hour, no." Winry grinned. "But, I love you, too."

* * *

_And there it is! As always, please review!_


	7. Mine Would Be You

_So this is a day late than I like to have it posted, but it had to go through some last minute editing. As usual, I own nothing in this chapter__. Enjoy!_

_**Mine Would Be**** You**_ by_ Blake Shelton_

If you asked who came to her mind, no matter the memory, she would give you the same answer.

Her best times, like every breakthrough auto-mail design and trips to the Spring Sheep Festival when they were children.

Her guilty pleasure that no one would ever know about, especially him.

The one person she could always run to, no matter the time or circumstance, like when Den had gotten her leg caught in an old bear trap and she needed help getting her out.

The craziest things she'd ever done in her whole life had been done with him, like becoming an auto-mail engineer at only nine years old or delivering a woman's baby in her teens.

He was the driving force behind everything she did, from getting up in the morning to making auto-mail limbs, her inspiration. But with every good memory and chapter in her life story that he had been part of, he was also part of the ones that hurt to remember.

Like getting the news that her parents weren't going to come home. But the worst was the memory of his blond hair and tall frame on top of that giant flying machine beside his brother and Colonel Mustang, together like they'd been all of their lives, vanishing from their country as they were taken to the other side of the gate, daylight breaking through all of the smoke caused by the fight. She should have run after him as he walked away, yelling something, anything, to make him want to stay there with her, both taking part in what would have surely been the greatest love story ever witnessed in Amestris. And, hopefully, he was trying to figure out a way to come back home.

He was the only person she would rather die than lose.

Him.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_And there it is. I hope it turned out ok for everyone. As always, please review!_


	8. I Don't Dance

_And welcome to another chapter! I would like to start off by thanking whimsicalMedely for adding this story to her favorites. I'll try to not let you down in the coming chapters. As usual, I don't own Ed, Winry or the rest of the cast and I don't own _"I Don't Dance"_. Yes, it's country and yes I love it. Enjoy!_

_**I Don't Dance** by Lee Brice_

Edward Elric could tell you for a fact what type of man he was and wasn't. He could admit to being hot headed, particularly when teased about his height. He could also admit to being a little arrogant, loud, and none to happy to stay in one place for too long, believing himself to not be the kind that ever settled down. But he would proudly tell you that he was loyal to a fault, going above and beyond for his friends and family, if you didn't really expect him to include his father. He would boast about his knowledge and skill in alchemy, which bored most people to tears.

He wasn't an overly romantic individual, sweet words and romantic gestures difficult for him to really get across. He was a man of action, one who burst into a situation head first and then stopped in the thick of it to really think about a plan that he hadn't considered before. So it came as a surprise when he walked into the kitchen of Winry Rockbell's yellow house to see her in the kitchen, humming to herself with her eyes closed as she waltzed around the room, and without thinking stepped up as she was getting ready to pass him and gently took her right hand in his left one, his right arm slipping around her waist and pulling her close as her free hand landed perfectly on his shoulder. Her eyes shot open in shock, relaxing a little as she smiled lovingly at him and continued humming. Edward led her around the kitchen with ease, something that took him by surprise.

This type of thing wasn't his style, falling into the romantic gesture category of actions that he believed himself to be incapable of. But, for the pretty blond in his arms he was willing to be and do anything just to see her smile.

Even if that meant performing a sappy gesture like dancing around the kitchen with the love of his life.

* * *

_I hope that worked out fairly well. Lord knows I don't ever imagine Ed dancing with or for anyone but Winry every now and again. As always, please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, again, everyone! Here's number nine! I'm sure y'all know my usual disclaimer by now so I'll skip it. Enjoy!_

_**Night**__** Train**__ by Jason Aldean_

He'd been thinking about her all day, waiting somewhat patiently for her to be done with her work and clients for the day, and before he knew it, the sun was beginning to set, a small, bright sliver of light dying behind the distant mountains. He stood as her last client, an older gentleman who had lost his hand in an accident with farming equipment, opened the door and put on his coat and hat as the young blond mechanic followed him out of her exam room.

"Alright, Mr. Harlen, please remember to come back in a couple of weeks so I can check the gears and joints in your hand."

Mr. Harlen smiled and nodded as she went over the care routine she had recited whenever the former state alchemist waiting on her had left their hometown after a tune up. It was nice to not hear it directed at himself for a change. When Mr. Harlen left, directing a nod and a "Have a nice evening, Edward." in his direction, Winry turned her attention to the young man standing by the window.

"Have you been waiting on me all day, Ed?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes, I have. I wanted to do something with you when you were finished."

"Well, it's getting pretty late to do much of anything."

"That's fine. It's perfect, actually." he smiled, gesturing to a basket beside the chair he had been occupying. "I've already packed what we'll need."

"Well, OK, I guess." she conceded, taking her work apron off and hanging it on the door knob.

Edward grabbed her hand and they both walked downstairs, grabbing their jackets and heading out the door. It was already getting dark as they walked towards a distant hill that overlooked the train tracks that came from East City. A full moon and hundreds of millions of stars became visible, lighting the way for the young couple.

"So what's in the basket, Ed?"

"A blanket and a thermos of coffee to keep us warm."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." he replied, giving her a playful smirk.

When they were one-hundred yards from the base of the hill, they both heard a train whistle in the distance, no doubt delivering a small number of travelers, the last group of the day. Edward yanked on Winry's hand as he sped up.

"Come on, Win! It's getting closer!"

She laughed as they both broke into a run to make it to the top of the hill. He set down the basket, pulling the blanket out and laying it out on the ground, followed by the thermos. They both sat down on the blanket and he poured the first cup of coffee for her, watching as she took a careful sip of the warm liquid.

"This coffee is really good, Ed. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They sat and watched as the train began to pass them and Winry leaned into Edward's right shoulder as he drank his share of the coffee, slipping his right arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

"I hope it's going to take this one awhile to end tonight." she whispered quietly.

"Me, too." he whispered back, looking down at the top of her head and kissing it gently.

She looked up at him and smiled before he leaned down and captured her mouth with his own, the cold and coffee forgotten as they both laid down on the blanket, their increasingly rapid breathing, soft moans, and the boxcars on the steel tracks the only sounds to fill the quiet of the night.

* * *

_And there it is! Longer than normal, but that's ok! I would like to thank **Hawken** and **whimsicalMedely** for their reviews on these chapters and I will definitely use **whimsicalMedely**'s suggestion for a chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's number ten! If you want to hear the song for this one it's called _"'Til I Hear You Sing" _by Ramin Karimloo from the _"Love Never Dies"_ soundtrack. It's a really lovely song so check it out if you get the chance. Enjoy!_

_**'Til I Hear You**** Sing** by Ramin Karimloo_

It was all starting to blend together at this point. The day would start and it would end, time slowly crawling by, the moments that made up time creeping away. Weeks turned into months, the seasons flying, each new day slowly crumbling his hope that she would somehow, miraculously walk through the front door. Sometimes, in the total darkness of his room, he would dream of her, dream of holding her close and not letting go, only to wake in the middle of the night holding the empty air. Years came and went this way, each causing the young man to ache deep in his soul.

Her voice, so pure and sweet, would still tease at his ears, causing his heart to race as he would spin around, desperate to see her but met with disappointment when her voice faded away and she wasn't behind him. Without her, there was no sense in hoping or dreaming for a normal life. Still, he wouldn't be able to sleep, his broken soul unable to feel completely whole as he counted the days until he could see her again.

* * *

_So this one was super short, but it's amazing what can be said in a couple paragraphs. As always, please review! See ya next week, everyone!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Good news, everyone! Chapter eleven is up, and the idea for this one came as a suggestion by **whimsicalMedely**. Y'all know the routine, so enjoy!_

* * *

_**Drops of**** Jupiter** by Train_

She honestly couldn't believe they were back. Well, she could, but it was hard to wrap her head around the fact that they wouldn't be leaving again, at least not any time soon. And she couldn't help but notice how much they had both changed, especially Edward. He was more relaxed, talking more to her and Pinako, and his stride was more confident, the graceful, fluid lope of a man who knew he had just saved the country, if not the world. But with everything that changed about him there were some things that never would.

He still sparred with Alphonse to help keep the young boy in shape, but the music they would occasionally listen to while doing so took on a more classical feel instead of the noise that he called music. Some of the changes were very welcomed, but everything he had done, seen, and changed had her concerned. Would he think of her as boring, uncultured in the ways of the world? And there was only one that caused that big of a change in a young man, and it wasn't saving the world; it was a woman. So one night, before dinner, she pulled him inside her workshop as he was going into the living room to read.

"Winry? What's up?"

Winry worried her lower lip with her teeth and wrung her hands, suddenly nervous about what she wanted to ask.

"Winry? You OK?"

"Did you miss me, Ed?" she whispered.

"Huh?" he responded, truly puzzled.

She looked down at her hands, a light blush staining her face as she continued.

"Well, it's just that you've changed so much and usually that big of a change means that there's someone special in your life. So did you find someone while you were gone? Is she pretty?" she stopped, her voice small. When had she turned into such a girl?

Edward was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Yes"

Winry's face fell as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh. What's she like?"

"Well, she's shorter than me. She's temperamental, but caring. She's nerdy in her own way. She's got hair the color of hay and eyes the color of the summer sky. And her hands are soft, but scarred and calloused in some places. They've done the most amazing things I've ever seen."

Winry kept her eyes trained on the ground and her mouth hung open as she pieced everything he had said together.

_It couldn't be. Could it?_

"Like what?" she whispered softly.

"They've given life to people." he responded just as gently, a blush creeping across his cheeks. "They've helped give birth to a baby and given me a new set of limbs to help me on my journey. She swept me off of my feet without even trying, like a powerful gust of wind. She's the one person, other than Alphonse, that I can't imagine living without. Wanna know who she is?" he asked the question with a small smirk on his face.

Before Winry could open her mouth to respond, Edward came forward just a step and raised her face to look up at him.

"I'll give you a big hint." he murmured before pressing his lips to hers, Winry's eyes remaining wide as his lips slid against her own.

Just as her eyes closed, Alphonse opened the door, giving the two a knowing smirk as they broke apart quickly.

"Dinner is just about ready, you two. Quit kissing in here and come get washed up."

When Edward didn't sputter a protest like he normally would have, Winry was pleasantly shocked. Edward Elric had really changed, growing up in more than just height.

That had to be the best change of all.

* * *

_I hope this turned out alright. Much thanks to both **whimsicalMedely** and **ashleykitty** for their very kind reviews and to **Nickolasius-the-Conqueror** and **SpottedFreak** for following and adding this story to their favorite list. Until next time!_

_A/N 5/12/15: I edited this chapter just a smidge to fix some errors that I noticed a few days ago. Nothing too major._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi, everyone! Almost thought I wouldn't be able to get this up today since my laptop likes to go out to lunch every day right around 12 noon, but luckily it decided to clock back in before I had to leave for work. So here's number twelve! Enjoy!_

_**Crazy** by Hunter Hayes_

Many people in the small town of Resembool believed that some things just didn't go together; fire and ice, cats and dogs, pickles and chocolate, and Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell. And who could really blame them? Edward had a short fuse and Winry's fury was strong enough to rival her partner's. But no one could deny that the two had a love that was all consuming, a love that wouldn't allow them to breathe or sleep without the other. To the people of Resembool, the pair had lost their minds.

But, to the couple, that was perfectly fine with them. Their love wasn't easy, and they didn't want it that way. Easy was boring and predictable. They knew love couldn't be dictated and controlled. And if everyone in town had to be honest, Edward and Winry were a couple to look up to in their relationship.

They were endlessly devoted to each other, a shoulder to cry on and a helping hand when needed, even if it was more than likely attached to a wrench. But, still, the pair were both crazy. And that was just the way they liked it.

* * *

_Good Lord this was pretty short! Almost felt tempted to throw a short Ed joke in there, but the poor guy's had enough of that so I left him alone. I would like to thank **Nickolasius-the-Conqueror**, **whimsicalMedely**, and __**neotokyogirl17** for their wonderful reviews and **CallMeConstance **for following the story! I will strive to continue the hard work! Until next time, everyone!_


	13. Chapter 13

_So, today's song came as a suggestion from **neotokyogirl17**. It is "_Young and Beautiful_" by Lana Del Rey. Y'all know the usual disclaimer. Enjoy!_

_**Young**** and**** Beautiful**__ by Lana Del Rey  
_

He'd seen everything, done everything, there was to be seen and done in his short eighteen years of life than most people had the chance to do in their entire lifetime. Thank the military for that one. He'd known people of every race, creed, age, and religion in his travels and had beheld many beautiful sights, but none held a candle to the girl sleeping beside him. She was absolutely breathtaking, more stunning than any sunrise and sunset he had ever seen. But it was more than just her looks that made her beautiful.

Sure, her eyes were a vibrant shade of blue that rivaled a clear summer sky, her hair the color of the sun, skin like alabaster and don't even get him started on her breasts. But the most beautiful thing about her was her spirit, the way those blue eyes would seem to burn when she was pissed off, her blond hair looking like it was being blown about by the force of her fury. Her skin would flush when she was angry or embarrassed, giving her body a beautiful glow that wouldn't dissipate for almost an hour. Her soul was electric, capable of stunning anyone who came too close and lighting up the world with its presence.

It was in this light in which he held her that made Edward Elric sure that no matter how old or wrinkled she became, even if she looked like her grandmother, her spirit and inner fire would always keep her young and beautiful in his eyes.

* * *

_I hope that this captured the song well._

_**whimsicalMedely**, I will absolutely try and write up a story for the song you suggested. Thank you for the suggestion!_

_Until next update, have a good week, everyone!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Good afternoon, dearies! Since I had a little extra free time today I thought I would post this next chapter earlier than normal. This chapter is based on_ "Set Fire To The Third Bar"_ by Snow Patrol, which was suggested by **whimsicalMedely**__. I hope this chapter does it justice. Enjoy!_

_**Set Fire To The Third**** Bar** by Snow Patrol_

Edward hates being away from her like this. He can't really complain though. He's done this to himself, after all. When he stops in a new town he pulls out his map and a pencil, drawing a straight line from where he is back to his home, the mark going over towns, farms, and rivers. When he looks at the line he has drawn, he almost feels as if he could just walk home with how close it looks, able to be measured in finger lengths.

He looks at the dot on the map that represents Resembool and the girl he's left behind and smiles, gently caressing the dot on the paper. And every night when he lies down to sleep, whether on the train or in a hotel, he wishes that somehow in his sleep, he will be picked up and transported to her room and gently placed in her arms. The two will have missed each other so much that sleep will be forgotten for _other_, non-sleep related activities that will leave them both exhausted and sated. He smiles as he pictures the two of them cuddled together, him holding her close, her lush, warm body pressed against every part of him that it can touch, as she whispers words of love into the air. And with that last image, he finally closes his eyes and drifts off to join her in his dreams.

* * *

_And there it is! I hope everyone likes it! I would like to take my usual moment to thank **whimsicalMedely** and _**_AllINoIsImNotAwesome_**_ for their very kind reviews and for **AllINoIsImNotAwesome** for following this story. Until next time!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello, again, everyone! Here's another earlier than normal update! The song idea comes from **AllINoIsImNotAwesome**. I hope you all enjoy!_

_**Travelin' Soldier** by Dixie Chicks_

The young man walked out of the front door followed by two women, one elderly and the other her eighteen year old granddaughter. He had on his familiar old red coat, his reliable black pants and shirt, and a pair of black boots, a sight almost nostalgic for the ladies that followed him out onto the porch.

"Are you sure you have to leave in the middle of the night, Ed?" Winry Rockbell called to him, halting his footsteps.

"Yeah, Mustang said for me to get out there as soon as possible to help stop the uprising." he responded, turning back to flash her his usual cocky smile. "I should be home soon enough."

The year he'd spent away from the military had been a wonderful reprieve for them, a time for him to relax and replenish, but duty had called and like the faithful dog of the military that he was, he responded to the command.

"Okay. Call before you come home so I can make you an apple pie." she responded with a tender smile.

"Will do. Bye, Win. Bye, Granny."

"Good bye, Ed." the two responded together, watching as he made his way down the long dirt path alone.

* * *

He'd been gone for two weeks, so far, and it was enough to drive Winry insane. Every day she kept looking over the horizon, hoping he just forgot to mention in his letters that he was on his way home. When the phone rang, she rushed to pick it up, nearly knocking her grandmother over in her haste to answer it.

"Hello?" she answered, hoping it was him.

"Hey, Win."

She released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Ed! Are you coming home?"

"Actually, that's what I'm calling about. They're sending me somewhere else."

"Oh." she muttered.

"I know. I just wanted to let you know in case you didn't hear from me for a few days, since I'll probably be working my ass off."

"Okay. You still better call when you're on your way home."

"I will. I gotta go now. My train is pulling in. See ya soon, hopefully."

"Bye."

* * *

Another two weeks had passed and Winry was working hard in her shop to keep her from going out of her ever loving mind. Edward wasn't home yet and he still hadn't tried to contact her. She dug around in a drawer to find a screw for her new piece, cursing when she couldn't find it. She stood and untied her apron, hanging it on the door as she headed out of the room and went to the front door.

"Where are you going, Winry?" her grandmother asked from the living room, dragging her attention away from the newspaper she had been reading.

"Gotta go into town. I'm missing a screw for my latest project."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

She walked to town, being very careful to not let her mind stray to the state alchemist that she desperately missed, because if she thought about the fact he was still not home too much then only a miracle would save him from her wrath. She stopped at the local hardware store, a radio station out of Central City playing softly in the background. She made her way to the screws and started looking for the one she needed when the music on the radio stopped.

"This is Central Radio. We hate to do this, but with the previous uprisings in the surrounding countries we have a list of fallen soldiers to report to everyone."

They read names off of the list that Winry only half heard, not recognizing any that were listed.

"And finally, Edward Elric."

The screw fell to the floor as Winry's eyes widened, her blue eyes staring into nothingness as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Surely, they hadn't just said that name. Surely, her ears were playing a very cruel joke on her. When a young man walked up to her to see if she needed assistance, she looked at him blankly.

"What was the last name that they said?"

"Edward Elric, I believe. Hey, miss, are you alright?"

The young man barely caught her before she hit the floor.

* * *

Winry sat up in her bed, covered in a cold sweat, her hair sticking to her face.

_Please let that have been a dream. Please don't let him be gone!_

She moved to get out of bed with every intention of going to wake her grandmother up before a heavy arm landed on her stomach, effectively holding her in place.

"Where are you going, Win?" a voice asked, slurred from sleep.

Winry couldn't help the tears that cascaded from her eyes as she flung herself down and buried her face into Edward's muscular chest, his arms immediately circling around her and holding her close.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked, concern about her sudden action waking him up completely.

"I had the most horrible dream. I'm just so glad you're here."

Edward didn't have to ask. Judging by the way she was clinging to him as if he would disappear the moment she let go, it had to have been about him and it hadn't ended too well.

"Go to sleep, Win. I'll keep the nightmares away."

Winry nodded as her eyes began to close, glad to be held in the warm comfort of her fiance's arms as the tears slowly stopped and she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_And there it is! I re-wrote this chapter a couple times, both ending in Ed's actual death, but I couldn't bring myself to permanently kill him off. Thank you to **whimsicalMedely** for her extremely kind review for the last chapter. Words can't express how much each good review brightens my day! :) So, until next time, enjoy the week!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello, again! It's that time of the week again! Hope you enjoy this one!_

_This chapter is going to be Conqueror of Shambala with an AU vibe to it!_

_**Coming Home** by Ramin Karimloo_

They were as far from each other as they could possibly be. Millions of miles, hell, even _worlds_, had them separated. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her smiling face, and in his dreams he called her name, as soft and fervent as a prayer on the lips of the believers. His thoughts reached for her across the time and distance that pulled them along, knowing that in their world she thought she had lost him and he hoped that she could feel him beside her, guiding her when she felt lost, comforting her when she was alone and scared. But luckily enough for him, he wouldn't have to hope for too much longer.

He and Alphonse had devised a way to get back to their world; a new gate in the country of Israel that was currently embroiled in a battle with surrounding Arab countries. After years of researching they were finally going back.

* * *

After landing unceremoniously on the correct side of the Gate in Creta, the two brothers started their journey back to Amestris on foot, stopping at a post office to send out a letter with Edward muttering under his breath, "She's gonna be pissed if I don't let her know ahead of time." If they were lucky, and moved quickly, they would arrive the same day as the letter.

* * *

Winry Rockbell stood in her front yard, hanging up freshly washed laundry, as a gentle breeze blew, the cool current of air filled with what she felt to be hope, if wind could be hopeful about anything. She looked to the horizon and saw a cloud of dust rising from the road following the mail cart. When it stopped in her yard, she set the bed linens back in the basket she had been fixing to hang up.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Winry!" the driver, an older gentleman, greeted.

"Good afternoon, Matthew! Something for Granny today?"

"Not today. It's addressed to you."

"Oh? From whom?" she asked, her eyebrows quirked up in surprise.

No one ever sent her anything.

"Doesn't say."

He handed her an envelope with only her name and address written on it.

"Have a good day!" Matthew called as he jumped in his cart and left.

"You, too!" Winry called back as she slit the envelope open with a fingernail.

She unfolded the piece of paper that was inside and glanced at it before her face paled and her hands tightened on it, holding on like it was a lifeline. She read it over several times as her body slowly sank to the ground, praying this wasn't some kind of sick, cruel joke. It only had one line, written in a familiar handwriting she thought she would never see again. It simply said,

_I'm coming home._

Tears started streaming from her eyes, her heart racing in her chest, as she looked to the horizon once more.

This time, instead of rising dust, two long awaited figures were just topping the hill, long blond ponytails blowing in the breeze.

* * *

_And there we are! I love the idea that the brothers would have found a way to get back home, because a world where Ed and Winry aren't together just makes no sense to me. **AllINoIsImNotAwesome**, I can totally understand where you're coming from and I can appreciate it. Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it the way I wrote it though. :) So, until next time, everyone!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello again, everyone! Here's the chapter for this week! Enjoy!_

_**Marry Me** __by Train_

He had to do this right. There was no way in hell he could screw this up. The last two years spent away from the military had given him a lot of time to examine his feelings for his mechanic, to let them consume him like a fire. He had even allowed himself to subtly flirt with her, though every attempt seemed to go over her head. And even more recently, he realized he wanted more from their relationship.

Forever wouldn't be long enough and together wouldn't be close enough for him. He had to have her in his soul beyond the rest of eternity. He laughed at the thought. Greed had been right. It wasn't always bad to want things you didn't have.

He knew what he had to do, but every opportunity he had passed by, the young man too terrified to say anything. With him leaving for the West in the morning he had one last chance. He'd had ideas of what to say, flowery words that even he wouldn't have missed if they had been said to him, but they just wouldn't come out. How screwed up was this? He had fought homunculi, power hungry humans, and faced off against a serial killer Ishvalan and he couldn't say a few little words?

Though to be fair, she was droning on and on about him maintaining his leg. Without even meaning to she was slowly killing every opportunity he had to say anything. The train whistle blew as it approached the station and he panicked. He couldn't leave without saying anything. They both stood and walked to the train as soon as it had stopped at the platform.

_Turn around and say something, you jackass! Do something now!_

She spoke a little more and he responded, but he stopped walking when he set one foot on the train. He had just this one chance left. He had to say it.

_Get up your nerve, you idiot! You're the Fullmetal Alchemist! Say it!_

All of the pretty words he had prepared flew from his mind as his face turned red and he struggled to think of and say anything, but instead he pointed at her and yelled, a little too loudly, the only thing he could think of in his nervousness.

"Equivalent exchange! I'll give half of my life to you if you give half of yours to me!"

_The fuck did I just say?! I just screwed it all up!_

And when it finally sank in and she accepted in a very Winry-like manner, he laughed in relief and pride.

Maybe he hadn't screwed it up after all.

* * *

_And there it is! I would like to thank **LoveSick13** for following and adding this collection of short stories to her favorites list! Until next time!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello, everyone! It's Monday again, which means it's time for another update. I hope you all enjoy it!_

_**Hungry Eyes** by Eric Carmen_

Few things ever surprised Winry Rockbell. She wasn't the type of girl who was terrified of horror movies that had jump scares at every turn and she didn't jump when someone would sneak up behind her to scare her. So it was new that she was caught off guard when Edward Elric's hand shot out from behind an outside corner of her house to grab her wrist, pulling her to join him in the hidden spot and spinning her to push her up against the wall, trapped between his two arms that were placed on either side of her body. She was just about to tell him off when she looked into his eyes. His deep, golden eyes were molten, his gaze being what her grandmother would call "hungry eyes".

Now she could understand why they were called that. He looked as if he wanted to devour her where she stood, a playful yet seductive smirk teasing at his lips.

"Edward?"

"I've been wanting to tell you all day that you look absolutely delicious in this outfit. The way these shorts have been hugging your ass has had me fantasizing about ripping them off of you and bending you over that drafting table of yours." he murmured as he pressed his lips to her creamy neck and shoulder, his right hand moving down her body to her backside and gently squeezing the gentle curve of her bottom to drive his point home.

"Ed, what's gotten into you?" she moaned, his ministrations to her neck and behind fogging her brain. Not that she was complaining or anything.

"You have. And tonight I'm going to make you scream so loud the whole town will hear you."

He growled the last sentence before he claimed her lips in a kiss so wild that Winry felt every nerve in her body come to life, singing at the contact. It ended too quickly as Edward pulled away, straightening his hair and clothes before turning away and walking around the corner they had been hiding behind. He paused before rounding it to give a quick wink to his mechanic, who was thoroughly stunned into complete silence.

_Guess there's a first time for everything._

* * *

_There we have it! What'd you guys think? I've always liked this song and thought it would be a perfect fit. Just a fair heads up, the next update is going to be my first citrus piece, and I'm so excited to have it posted. So until the next update, everyone, take care!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello, everyone! Sorry I didn't post anything last week. Been kind of busy, what with Labor Day plans and cleaning the house. So with no further ado, here's my first citrus piece._

_**Your Body Is A Wonderland** by John Mayer _

They couldn't have asked for a better opportunity, really. Granny Pinako had taken Alphonse with her to town, intent on spending the whole afternoon looking for new parts for a new client, which left Edward Elric and his new bride alone in the house for the whole day. Even Den had joined the two headed for town. It couldn't have been more perfect and they didn't plan on wasting any time tiptoeing around each other. As soon as the front door closed the two glanced at each other, a playful glint in their eyes, and Winry pounced, quickly closing the already short distance between them.

Edward caught her without budging, his strong arms wrapping around her slim waist as she jumped up, circling his hips with her lithe legs. Her mouth quickly captured his, her tongue immediately asking for entrance, which he granted without hesitation. Her tongue swept across his teeth quickly before battling his own for dominance, a fight he didn't plan on conceding to her. One hand traveled down to her ass, squeezing it and earning him a moan that ignited his blood. He carried her up the stairs to her room, stumbling the whole way due to Winry's panty covered core pressing into the erection that was growing increasingly uncomfortable in his jeans.

They both fell onto her bed and Winry immediately got to work on removing his shirt, roughly pulling the garment above his head and running her hands along his warm, tanned skin. His body was magnificent, perfectly muscled from years of sparring and fighting. He interrupted her to pull her tank top off, revealing inch after inch of soft porcelain flesh, followed by the white lace bra she wore underneath it. Edward's pants and boxers were next as Winry hurriedly undid the belt and button, pulling down the zipper and hopping up to pull them from his body, tossing them to join their shirts on the floor. She openly stared at him, her tongue slowly licking her lips before she bit the lower one, an action that caused Edward's ego and member to swell even more as he gave her a sultry grin before quickly changing positions with her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, sliding them down to fondle her beautiful breasts and tweak her rosy nipples with his thumbs, causing Winry's back to arch and force her breasts to fill his hands even more. His hands continued their path down her body, skimming over her waist and hips before removing that damned miniskirt that had been teasing him all morning. His mouth followed the same path his hands had, caressing her shoulders before coming to her sweetly curved mounds and taking the peaked tips into his mouth one at a time, none too gently suckling on each and giving them a flick with his tongue. He continued the journey down her stomach until he reached her panties, taking a side and biting down on it gently before pulling the garment off with his teeth, a playful smirk on his face. His molten gaze caused a rush of heat to head straight to the juncture of Winry's thighs, the scent of her arousal making the young man drunk.

His fingers delicately teased the creamy flesh of her inner thigh before making their way to her center, a finger gently stroking her before plunging into her warmth. This wanton woman's body was a wonderland, one he would never thoroughly discover no matter how much time he had. When he added a second finger, the little control Winry had snapped and she pulled him up to face her, dislodging his hand and turning them so that he was below her. He adjusted himself to lay properly on the bed and watched as she knelt down and crawled up to him, her hair falling alluringly into her face. She moved to straddle him, leaving enough space between them to slide her hand down to grasp his aching shaft, a hiss escaping his lips as his back and neck arched, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Damn it, Win!" he moaned as her hand moved slowly up and down his length. "Don't tease me like that."

Winry smiled as she continued her movements, delighting in every shallow pant and ragged gasp that escaped her husband's lips.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride, baby. I promise, I'm about to rock your world."

Despite everything she was doing to him, Edward couldn't help but chuckle. Winry never broke a promise.

This was going to be a fun afternoon.

* * *

_And there it is. I hope it turned out ok. Please do not hesitate to leave a review telling me how you think I did with this chapter. And if I thought this one was gonna be difficult to post, there's a lemon coming up in a later update. So, fingers crossed, and until next time everyone have a good week!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello, dearies! It's been an amazing week! Got some really awesome reviews, which I will respond to after the chapter, and I'm on vacation! Saw some dolphins at the beach teaching their babies how to swim! So without much further ado, I give you this week's chapter._

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A BIG, JUICY LEMON! IF YOU AREN'T 18+, PLEASE SAVE YOURSELF THE MENTAL SCARRING THIS WILL CAUSE!_**

_**I'll Make Love To You** by Boyz II Men_

"Close your eyes and make a wish, Win." Edward urged playfully.

Winry rolled her eyes before closing them, taking a few seconds to look like she was considering a wish.

_How old does he think I am? I'm twenty years old, damn it._

She opened her eyes and blew out the candles on her birthday cake, smiling as Edward muttered under his breath, "About time." He cut two slices, giving her a piece before practically inhaling his, making her wonder if he'd even tasted it. She took her time eating her piece, watching as Edward walked around the first floor of the house, picking up dishes, putting away the cake, and lighting a fire in the fireplace.

"I'm glad Granny went out for the night. She really needed it." Winry said around a bite of cake.

"You're not kidding. She's been working really hard and we've hardly had a moment to ourselves to be really alone."

Winry nodded as she took the last big bite of her cake, licking the fork clean and putting the dishes in the sink to be washed later. Edward opened the fridge and dug around, pulling back with a bottle of red wine in his hand and turning to the cabinet to retrieve a couple of glasses.

"Wine?" Winry asked, her eyebrow shooting up. "Really?"

"Well, why not?" he replied with a cocky grin that always made Winry smile and roll her eyes, shaking her head back and forth.

"OK. Fine."

Edward led her into the living room where the fire blazed in the hearth, bathing the room in its warm glow. He had laid a blanket down in front of the fireplace, which they sat on, Winry watching as her partner poured a glass of wine and taking the glass when he offered it to her.

"This is new. Why are you being so attentive?"

"It's your night. And we're going to celebrate."

"By doing what?" she scoffed. "Going out on the town? We'll be done in five minutes."

"By doing whatever you want. Your wish is my command, Win." he responded sincerely, bowing slightly before he poured his own glass of wine and took a sip.

Winry's eyes widened, her jaw dropping open.

_This could be fun._

"Whatever I want, huh?"

"That's right. You need only ask, and I'll submit to whatever your heart desires." he murmured, his voice low like the soft roll of thunder.

If he hadn't used that particular voice, Winry would have been perfectly fine with making him rub her feet or help her with her next auto-mail piece. But instead, his voice sent a tremor straight down her spine and right into the apex of her thighs. She murmured something that he couldn't pick out, her eyes diverted and her face beginning to turn pink from embarrassment.

"Come again?"

She took a deep breath, daring to barely peek at him through her bangs.

"I want you to make love to me, Ed." she said a little louder.

It was Edward's turn to be shocked, if only for a second, before he gave her a rakish grin. He set down his glass before getting onto his hands and knees and crawling slowly over to her, gently taking her glass from her and placing it beside his. He placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it gently before sinking it into her loose hair and pulling slightly so that she was looking at him, her beautiful blue eyes searching his own golden orbs before his mouth descended to hers, her own hands reaching up to undo his ponytail and bury her fingers into his own golden locks to hold him to her. He pulled away to begin kissing her jaw, making his way to her neck and then her shoulder as she began tugging at his clothes, tearing a few buttons off of his shirt in her haste. Edward chuckled.

"Relax, Win." he whispered against her soft skin. "We've got all night and I'm not going anywhere. So, just enjoy it."

She did as he said, relaxing into his kisses as he slowly undid the buttons on her blouse, sliding the fabric over her shoulder and tossing the garment onto the floor behind the couch. Winry took his lead and began to lazily undo the remaining buttons on his shirt, running her hands over the skin and taut muscles of his chest when it was exposed. He reached behind her to undo her bra, mentally cursing when he didn't pop the clasp right away and then mentally high-fiving himself when he finally got it, removing it from her and tossing it with her shirt before laying her down. He ran his hands over her torso, taking his time to play with her breasts, fondling and kneading the creamy flesh delicately, earning him a soft moan from the woman under him. He kissed her neck again, following the path his hands had made, kissing her breasts and tight nipples, playing with each in turn before unbuttoning her jeans, carefully sliding them down her curvy hips, over her delectable rear, and off of her long legs.

Winry's back arched at his absence, offering her breasts to him as her jeans made it over her feet and he understood the silent signal, tossing her pants aside and leaning over to pull a nipple into his mouth and gently suckle it, flicking his tongue over the hardening peak before offering the same treatment to its twin. He continued to kiss down her body, nipping at her hips gently and smirking when she wriggled, the movement causing his sex to harden as he imagined her moving like that under him, lost in the pleasure he would give her. He kissed down to her thighs, pausing to grin before he placed his mouth over her core, her head being thrown back as she gasped. The feeling of him kissing her _there_ over her panties was so damned erotic that it was all Winry could do to not come right there. Instead, she reached down to slide the last article of clothing she had on down her legs and threw it to join her other clothes before she took a really good look at the man over her, momentarily disrupted from his ministrations.

"That's a little unfair, Ed. You still have your clothes on." she teased.

"Fine." he said with a smile, before divesting himself of his shirt, pants and boxers, allowing her to peruse his well muscled body to her heart's content.

He really was magnificent to look at, his skin tanned from his time out in the sun the whole last week, the muscles in his body perfectly defined from years of fighting. His broad shoulders and chest tapered down to a narrow waist and lean hips. His legs were long and muscular, covered in barely visible blond hair. And between those strong legs of his was the evidence of his arousal, hard and ready for her. He was simply gorgeous.

She sat up and faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him and pushed him down to lie on the blanket. She moved to touch his straining erection, but was stopped by his hand on her wrist.

"Don't worry about me, Win. It's all about you tonight, remember? Take whatever you want from me." he said with a loving smile.

She didn't hesitate as she straddled his hips, holding herself above the part of him she really wanted.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

He gasped as she eased herself onto him, their backs arching as he was buried to the hilt inside of her. Winry set a slow pace, gently raising herself up before slowly lowering herself back down as Edward let his hands roam, his left hand finally choosing to settle on her hip while his right hand grabbed a breast, pinching the nipple as she moved against him. Her rhythm increased, losing herself in the fire that was threatening to consume her. Edward loved seeing her like this. Her eyes were glazed with lust, her skin flushed with her building release, nipples pebbled from sheer pleasure.

Already he could feel the subtle signs that she would be nearing her end in a matter of minutes and the knowledge of that made him harder. She laid down across his chest.

"Come with me, baby." she whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine at the endearment that she used only when they were alone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Do whatever you need to."

He rolled them both over so she was under him again, taking one of her legs and placing it over his shoulder in a position he knew would have them reaching their release together. He thrust into her, each movement earning him an adorable gasp. After only a handful of thrusts, he felt Winry begin to tense up, her hot sheath beginning to quiver around him.

"I'm almost there, Ed." she panted.

"Me, too. Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Just as the words were out of his mouth, her body erupted into a thousand pieces as she came explosively, screaming his name, and the sight she made coupled with her writhing body drove Edward over the edge as he bucked within her, spilling himself into her as he roared out his own release. He gently kissed her forehead as they both came down, followed by her nose and finally her mouth before he slowly rolled off of her and pulled her to him, holding her close as she snuggled into his side.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"Best birthday present ever." she replied with a yawn.

He chuckled, waiting until she was asleep to stand and pick her up bridal style, carrying her to their bedroom.

Their clothes could wait until morning.

* * *

_Oooh boy that was a long one! I hope it was as good for everyone as it was for me to write! Now it's review/favorite shout out time! Thank you to **GummyDrive** for adding this story to their favorite list and for their absolutely wonderful comments, along with **whimsicalMedely**! **GummyDrive**, I'm absolutely thrilled that you like the story thus far and I hope that's a good losing it for chapter 16. Lol. And I'm glad that you and **whimsicalMedely** enjoyed the last chapter. I hope to keep bringing you these little romantic, naughty moments for many more chapters. Well, until next update, stay safe and have fun, everybody!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi, everyone! So I'm back from my vacation, and I will tell y'all this; sand fleas suck. Like really bad. If you get bit by one you will itch for days. So, here's the chapter for this week. Enjoy!_

_**Falling For You** by Colbie Caillat_

Falling in love happens suddenly for some people and for others it slowly develops, but in either case it tends to make itself known in a very unannounced way. Take Winry Rockbell for example. Just a few weeks ago she was perfectly contented with her status as best friend and auto-mail mechanic to Edward Elric and a week later she had realized that she was head over heels in love with the boy, an observation that had been building up over years of friendly bickering and teasing. Now, just two weeks later, she is in the Briggs mountains working on a cold weather piece for the young alchemist and trying her damnedest to not let her feelings show, certain that he doesn't feel the same for her. And every spare moment is spent thinking of him, how he is and what he's doing, and now that they're finally together everything becomes too strong, her heart racing and her emotions frantically spinning out of control until all she wants to do is grab him by the shoulders and scream her affections for him.

But instead, she's holding it in, treasuring her thoughts as the wonderful secrets they are.

_I'm falling for you._

* * *

_After the past few chapters, this one seems so short and tame. I feel like I should fix that in a couple updates. And, I'm going to invite whoever's reading this to feel free to suggest a song you think could work. Also thinking of trying a couple solo naughty business chapters if I can find some songs that fit. So, let me know what you thought of this chapter, and until the next update, everyone have fun!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi, again! I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated! What with everything short of the apocalypse occurring, I have been so busy and tired. But, I finally got this chapter down and ready to go, I hope. It was a little more difficult to write since I almost couldn't think of an appropriate scenario, but I figured it out. So, I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

_**Miss Jackson**__ by Panic! At The Disco_

Everyone knows nicknames are a normal part of relationships. "Honey" "Sweetie" and "Baby" are ones you can use in public without anyone casting a sideways glance at you. Edward and Winry used these nicknames when they were feeling particularly sweet to each other and "gear head" and "alchemy freak" when they were arguing. But Edward had one that he never would repeat in front of Winry or anyone else; Miss Jackson. Miss Jackson had been a teacher in the local school house until Winry, Edward and Alphonse had turned seven and had mysteriously vanished.

It wasn't until Winry had turned fifteen that she'd learned the secret of what had happened and repeated it to Edward. Miss Jackson, a stunning young woman with dark brown hair, and vibrant green eyes, had fallen in love with one of her elder teenage students. Rumor had it she would sneak in through the window of the young man's house, spend the night with him, and sneak back out before sunrise. When the young man had come of age, they ran away in the middle of the night. Now, why that particular name, you ask?

Well, Winry, back in the earlier days of their relationship, would sneak into Edward's bedroom that he no longer had to share with Alphonse, spend the night, and sneak back out before her grandmother got out of bed. And once they both became adults, they had eloped to Central, returning after a two day honeymoon. Winry would probably hit him with that damned wrench if she ever found out about the nickname, but every time he thought about their earlier days, he would smile. Miss Jackson and her husband were back in town and were as happy and in love as ever. And now Edward had his own Miss Jackson to keep him on his toes.

* * *

_And there we have it! I hope it turned out alright for everyone! Please don't hesitate to leave a review telling me what you thought! Until the next update, which will hopefully be Wednesday, everyone behave! ;)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi, everyone! Here's the next chapter for you, and the idea for the song came from **lovelyalchemist**. Hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

_**Should You Return** by Copeland_

Winry wasn't sure how it had really happened. It had taken ten years of melt downs and snapping at anyone who even dared to look at her to get her to this point. If anyone mentioned his name, she didn't dissolve into a puddle of tears. If she ran across one of the screws she used only in his auto-mail, she didn't chuck it across the room in a fit of rage. When men asked her out on dates, she didn't scream and declare her unending love for someone who wasn't there.

Not at the moment, anyway. She waited until she was alone in her room at night, letting the hurt boil over as she sobbed into her pillow. She cried until she fell asleep, her dreams the only real place where she was happy. In her dreams, she didn't need to pretend she was moving on, didn't have to put on a brave face. And in the morning, she would wake up with a calm smile on her face, ready to face the day.

So, she continued to hang on just in case he returned.

* * *

_I know this particular scenario has been explored a lot within my stories, but what would it really be like for Winry many years after Ed and Al leave her? I could see her not really reaching a point where she was ok with it and not being able to really be with anyone. Maybe go out on a date or two, but nothing majorly committal. Saving herself, in a way. Well, that's enough of me getting all philosophical and mopey feeling. As always, please review and enjoy yourselves until next time!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello, everyone! I know it's been over a week since I updated last. Work is crazy, the VP of the company I work for is a freaking slave driver, and it snowed this week. But, enough about me! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!_

* * *

_**I Wanna Be With You** by Mandy Moore_

Every single spare moment she had was consumed by thoughts of him. She wondered what his kiss would feel like, his breath gently caressing her face as his mouth hovered mere inches away from hers. Her imagination ran rampant with fantasies of holding him and being held like they would never be apart again, savoring each and every touch that occurred between them. She entertained ideas of nights filled with passionate glances and tangled sheets, both of them too tired to move the next morning.

But, right now was not the time to be thinking of that. Right now, she had to talk him into being a hero and saving everyone. Hopefully, when he returned, there would be plenty of time to indulge in every fantasy she'd had. Maybe then he wouldn't be so dense, either.

* * *

_And there it is! As always, please review, especially if you have a song idea for a chapter. So, until next time, see ya!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello, again! It's been a while, I know. I'm going to try and make it up to you guys with a couple uploads this week. But for now, this one was a suggestion by **rileyonfire**. Hope you all enjoy! As usual, I own nothing here._

* * *

_**Fast Cars and Freedom** by Rascal Flatts_

Edward Elric couldn't really tell you when it started, but it kind of annoyed him that it had. Winry had never been the type to wear make-up before, but now numerous containers of creams, blush, eyeshadow, and God only knew what cluttered their bathroom counter. As he watched her take off the goop she had applied earlier that morning, he wondered why she even bothered to put it on. He didn't know why she felt like she needed the stuff. Sure, they were both in their early forties now with two grown kids, but that didn't make them old.

He'd told her as much when she started buying the serums that were supposed to reduce the appearance of wrinkles, which earned him an eye roll, a smile, and a muttered comment about how he was starting to need glasses like his father. He wasn't going blind, damn it. And she wasn't old and definitely didn't look it, either. Pinako was old. Winry didn't look a day past sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet him by the river when they were eighteen years old, T-shirts hanging off of a nearby tree branch as they played in the water, or driving the car into town with the windows down and Winry's head laying against his shoulder.

They weren't old yet, and Edward had every intention of showing her just how young they still were.

* * *

_And there it is! Just to clarify, the fact that Ed and Winry have adult children is based off of the assumption that they had their oldest when they were twenty and had the second child a year or two after that. And could Pinako still be hanging around? Possibly. We all know she's pretty darn stubborn. I would like to say thanks to _**_sillybunny _**_and _**_vvavavoom _**_for favoriting this story as well as **Zachariah T. Kitchell**, **sillybunny**, and everyone else who has followed this story and stuck with me thus far. I really appreciate every single one of you! As always, please review!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello, everyone! As promised, here is another update! This song came as a suggestion by lovelyalchemist. Hope y'all enjoy it!_

* * *

_**Poison and**_** Wine** _by The Civil Wars_

Every couple has their fights, and Edward and Winry were no exception to this rule. From petty arguments about whose turn it was to take out the trash or about Edward drinking his milk lest his height be forever stunted, to the major ones, the ones about dreams for the future. And during these fights, even when they were both furious with each other, they both ached and longed for a kind gesture from the other.

A single touch could heal or hurt, a word could be as sweet and smooth as wine or as damaging as poison. After they had time to cool down, Edward would always walk up behind her, wrap his arms around her waist, and apologize quietly, choosing wine over poison.

* * *

_There it is! I hope everyone liked this chapter, even though it was pretty short. Thank you to **AllINoIsImNotAwesome** and **sillybunny** for your wonderful reviews! I'll try to update with a new chapter some time before the week is out! Much love to everyone, and until next time, please review! :)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hello, dearies! Here is another update! The suggestion for this one came from **AllINoIsImNotAwesome**! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Colder Weather by Zac Brown Band

Winry would trade all of Amestris if Edward would have let her in on the things he and Alphonse got up to while they were on their mission to restore their bodies, but as it was they never did, and she would be left standing on the porch of her yellow house on the hill, wondering if her love would be enough to make him stay there and being answered by his blond braid swaying gently with every step he took to the train station. Sometimes she wondered if he even really cared at all about her. What she never knew though was that when they stopped at multiple points along their path and Edward was just too hungry to function, they would find a restaurant and more often than not their waitress would remind him in some way of Winry, whether it be the color of her hair, her eyes, or her smile, and Edward had no intentions of ever telling her that either. So when Edward mentioned going out again after being home for two whole years, Winry's face fell a little. She knew it was coming, to be totally honest.

The guy had a gypsy spirit and he had born a wanderer. What she hadn't expected was the letter that had arrived several days after he left.

_Winry,_

_I'm hoping this letter finds you well. The weather here is cold, about like Briggs, without the intimidating aura being exuded General Armstrong and her soldiers._

_I miss you. I swear everywhere I am, you're there. The smell of your soap and shampoo comes to me on the wind and I honestly look for you, hoping you found me. But, I know someday very soon we'll be together again and I can't wait until that day arrives._

_Anyway, you're probably about to pass out from the fact I'm being mushy in the first letter I've written you, so I'll cut this short. I love you._

_Yours always,_

_Edward Elric_

* * *

_And there it is! I honestly do believe that Ed would only show his romantic side to Winry. Everyone else gets the rough side of him. Well that's it for today! Thank you, **sillybunny**, for your kind comment for the last chapter, and thank you **Airiis**, for adding this collection of short stories to your favorites list! As always, please review, and take care until next time!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Greetings, everyone! Here is the update for this week. I'm sorry it's a little late, but I wanted it to be perfect. The suggestion for this song comes from **AllINoIsImNotAwesome**. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**You** by Jesse Powell_

Only two things scared Edward Elric since he returned his brother to his body. One, his hurried proposal to Winry Rockbell, the day he's placed his heart in her strong, capable, healing hands to keep safe. Two, the day he was currently experiencing. He wasn't really afraid of what he was about to do by any means. He just didn't want to do it in front of a crowd. Today, he would be making a huge change in his life, confessing his love in front of people who would make fun of him for being a weak, girly, sissy.

There was only one reason he was doing this, and she was walking out of Central Headquarters down into the courtyard, his brother leading her between the two groups of people that were gathered. She was mesmerizing in every sense. The way she spoke and walked, saying his name with a loving smile like she was now beneath the veil covering her face and curled hair. She was dressed beautifully in a satin dress that was fitted perfectly to her torso, showing off every luscious curve before gently flaring out at her hips, the hem of the gown stopping just short of the ground. When they reached him at the front of the aisle, he gulped, took a deep breath, and reached out to take her hand in his, threading it through his arm as they faced the officiant.

From that moment on, everything would change. The next morning when they woke up, they wouldn't be alone in different rooms, they would be side by side, as they would be in all other aspects of their lives. From that moment on, he was hers and she was his.

* * *

_And there it is! My first wedding piece! I hope it was good for everyone! Hopefully, I will have the next update before Sunday. Please review and until next time, take care of yourselves!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello, everyone! Here's a new chapter, which came as a suggestion from **metal-head111**. I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

_**Coming Home** by Avenged Sevenfold_

He'd been gone for a whole year now, and in that time, combined with his previous time away, he'd done many things. He'd fought every demon of guilt that rode him down into the ground over his past mistakes, stood in Hell and stared Truth in the eyes while he offered his arm to save his own brother. He'd traveled all over the country, seeing new places and meeting new people. His discovery of how the Philosopher's Stone was created had almost defeated him, but he'd found the determination to look for a different path to fix what he'd done wrong. He had helped the army of the entire nation rise against the ones who would do them harm, dodged the debris of crumbling buildings, and eventually defeated the being known as "Father".

Now, finally, after wandering for so long, his journey was finally ending where it had started from, in a yellow house on one of the greenest hills in the little town of Resembool. He only hoped that Winry had left that old lantern shining on her balcony so he could find his way home.

* * *

\

_And there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you to **Zachariah T. Kitchell**, **AllINoIsImNotAwesome**, **sillybunny**, and **metal-head111** for your kind reviews, and to **metal-head111** for adding this to their favorites list. I will hopefully update in the next week, so until then, please review and take care of yourselves!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey, everyone! You will not believe how crazy it's been lately. Got removed from my department at work and placed into another and by the time I get home and cook dinner and eat I'm ready to crash into my bed. But hopefully I can snap myself out of it to get some chapters up. This one came as a suggestion from metal-head111. I hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

_**Nothing Else Matters** by Metallica_

Edward and Winry had never really given two shits about what people thought of them. If you asked them, they brought out the best in each other. As their relationship progressed, they had become more open minded to each others views and tastes, although Edward would never be open minded about drinking milk no matter how long they were together. Not only that, they trusted each other. Sure, Winry trusted Edward to never let her get hurt and he trusted her to be able to fix his leg, but their trust ran deeper.

They trusted each other to be themselves. He trusted that she wouldn't make a huge change to being a girly girl and would keep being a gear head until she was her grandmother's age, and she trusted that he would always be a know-it-all alchemy freak who still pressed his hands together and put them to the ground, hoping to see an alchemic reaction. So, everyone in town could say and think what they wanted. They had each other.

And nothing else mattered.

* * *

_And there it was! I know the last few chapters have been fairly short, but I'm going to try and fix that. Also, I'm thinking about editing a few chapters here and there. Some might have grammatical or spelling errors that I missed and some might be completely redone because they might not get the right idea across, especially if you know the songs. So, as always, please review, and until next update take care!_


End file.
